


genyatta week 2018

by ben76



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Sports, Genyatta Week 2018, Human Zenyatta, M/M, Trans Genji Shimada, genji's always trans, if it's by me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben76/pseuds/ben76
Summary: Just a collection of little stuff I'll be writing for genyatta week, all in one place! First time doing something like this so... wish me luck I guess.





	1. day 1: music/dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji goes to see a band after a recommendation from his friend and meets a cute bassist who he might be in love with.

Genji had heard a lot about this band that was having a small, under the radar show at a club in a town just outside of his own. When he had heard about the show, from a friend who had an in on the music scene, he figured it would be a nice way to spend a friday night.

From the outside, the club barely looked like a club. Genji even checked his phone for the address to make sure he was at the right place, which he was.  

Once he stepped inside, it was obvious by the sound of bass coming through the walls of the little landing he was in. The bouncer barely glanced at his ID, stamped Genji’s hand and let him in.

The band was up on stage setting up. The music that was blasting was some generic club stuff and the crowd was bouncing about to it as they waited for the main attraction. Genji got himself a drink and went to chill in the back of the room, looking around for anyone he recognized.

Genji texted his friend who tipped him in on the concert to see if he was there, then turned his attention to the band. His friend, Jesse, had told him it was a bit more hippie than Genji might be used to and he was right. 

The lead singer had long dreadlocks, and the guitarist was wearing an edgy , or as edgy as they get, flower crown. The bassist, though, was something else. He had his head shaved, some kind of face paint on, and he was wearing flowy pants with some sort of hippie pattern on them. The whole look was very granola.

As Genji was watching the bassit, who despite the granola look was actually kind of cute, the bassist looked up and caught his eyes. He didn’t seem freaked out by being watched though, he sent him a warm smile and continued setting up. 

“Hey!” 

There was Jesse, greeting him with a half hug while holding his own drink. 

“What’s got you all smiley?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Genji shrugged cooly.

“Okay, whatever you say,” Jesse said. “Ready to see these guys play? Good stuff.”

Genji nodded, continuing to watch the cute bassist. 

Jesse followed his line of sight and let out a low whistle.

“Oh, I see,” he said, “‘got you eyes on the bassist huh? Didn’t know you liked the granola type.”

Genji pushed Jesse playfully, “shut up.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell,” Jesse said.

Genji rolled his eyes and the lights went out as the band seemed completely set up now. The clock was reading 10pm, the time the concert was supposed to start. The stage went completely black and the concert started that way with a loud gong that reverberated throughout the club, effectively silencing the room.

Then the stage lit up and the band went off. Their sound was different from any other band Genji had seen live, it sounded like a mix of vaguely asian folk music and indie rock. It was good.

Genji lost himself in the music as the band performed, keeping his eyes on the bassist who seemed to also lose himself in the music as he picked away at his bass. Once during a pause between songs, the bassist looked up and caught Genji’s eye again with another warm smile and this time a playful wink.

Jesse nudged Genji and Genji nudged him back.

In the remaining few songs, Genji and the bassist locked eyes a total of four more times. As the last songs dimmed out with the sounds of chimes, the bassist seemed to invite Genji over with just his eyes.

Genji told Jesse he’d be right back, and B-lined it to the side of the stage. The bassist was still on stage, chatting with his band and packing up his bass. Genji worried for a moment maybe he had made the whole thing up, but just as he was about to leave the bassist turned around and smiled at him.

“Namaste!” the bassist greeted him brightly as he stepped down from the stage. Once he was in front of Genji, he finished his greeting with a small bow.

“I noticed you watching me,” he said with a wink.

Genji might have actually blushed, “yeah. You guys are good.”

“The band, or just me?” he teased.

Genji didn’t normally get flustered around guys, but the bassist’s playful flirting was catching him off guard so he just shrugged in reply and noted in his head how awkward that probably looked.

“How about we go somewhere quieter?” The bassist said as the music started back up, drowning out any constructive conversations.

Genji nodded and followed the bassist to the back, near the bar, where the music was quieter. Genji got himself another drink, offering to get the bassist a drink but he politely declined.

“I don’t drink,” he said.

Genji nodded, “okay. That must make being in a band a different experience then usual.”

The bassist shrugged, “not really, none of us drink. What’s the point of music if you’re too high to enjoy it.”

Genji nodded but took a sip of his drink anyway, “I can see that. So, are you gonna tell me your name?”

“Oh, of course, how rude,” he said with a laugh, “I’m Zenyatta.”

Genji told him his name and continued to ask, “what kind of music was that, that you played. I noticed an asian folky touch.”

“‘Asian folky’, I like that,” Zenyatta said, “We’re inspired by Nepali folk music, that is where most of us are from including me. I’m glad you liked it.”

“Your connection to the music is evident even from the crowd,” Genji said.

“That’s why you were watching me set up, because I was into the music?” Zenyatta asked with a wink, making it obvious it was a rhetorical question.

Genji laughed, “no, that was because I liked your pants.”

Zenyatta laughed at that, “thank you, they’re one of my favorites.”

Just then, Zenyatta’s phone rang and he checked it, ignoring the called.

“I have to go,” Zenyatta said with a sad sigh, “we have another show tomorrow, so we better rest up.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard a member of a band say that before,” Genji said.

“Well, we’re not your average band,” Zenyatta said with a wink, “But, I can’t leave without your number.”

“Oh, how smooth,” Genji said, “give me your phone, I’ll put it in.”

Zenyatta handed Genji his phone, “how do I know you’re not putting some pizza company’s number in my phone?”

“You’ll just have to trust me, I guess,” Genji said, handing back the phone, “but why would I do that after watching you the entire show?”

Zenyatta laughed, “you’re right. I’ll call you next time we’re in town, which shouldn’t be long if I have anything to say about it.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Genji said with a smile.

“Good,” Zenyatta said, getting up from his seat. “Namaste, Genji. I will miss you.”

Genji nodded, “namaste, Zen.”

Zenyatta smiled, actually blushed a bit and turned to leave. Genji watched him walk away, tapping away at his phone. Genji’s phone went off with a text from a mystery number that just had simple smile emoji.

Genji looked up and Zenyatta was glancing back. When their eyes met, Zenyatta gave him a playful wink and turned back, actually meeting up with the rest of his band this time. 

Jesse appeared beside Genji.

“How’d it go?” he asked.

Genji just shrugged, “I think I’m in love.”

Jesse let out a low whistle, “good luck with that.”


	2. day 2: nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Zenyatta go on a picnic date which makes Genji think about his past... (the prompt is in there, i promise!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking about making these all the same au... we'll see.

On their first real date, Genji and Zenyatta met at a park. Zenyatta, who was just as cute as he had been that first night Genji saw him, had a basket with him. 

“A picnic? Really?” Genji laughed, “I haven’t been on a picnic since I was six.”

“You have been missing out,” Zenyatta said, “there is nothing inherently childish about a picnic.”

Zenyatta took his hand and led him over to an empty space on the outskirts of the crowded park. It was a gorgeous day, it wasn’t too hot and there was a gentle breeze to cool them off if that changed. It was no wonder that the park was packed. 

Genji watched as Zenyatta got out a blanket from his basket and laid it out onto the grass gracefully. It sure was a sight to see. When not on stage, Zenyatta went without any crazy face paint but kept his hippie pants and a paired it with a well worn white t-shirt. The picture of him setting up a picnic looked like it belonged in some kind of sustainable living magazine.

Zenyatta gestured for Genji to sit down, which he did, then proceeded to pull out the food from the basket. Genji watched in amazement as Zenyatta laid out a spread of classic picnic food and a few more exotic looking dishes that Genji guessed were traditional nepali food.

During their month of so of texting and talking on the phone, Genji learned that Zenyatta was very involved in his culture and enjoyed sharing it as much as possible. Genji was kind of jealous. Since he left his family he didn’t feel quite the same attachment to his own Japanese culture.

“You look sad, Genji,” Zenyatta said as they started eating.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Genji sighed.

“You can tell me,” Zenyatta said, “it’s never a good idea to keep your feelings to yourself.”

Genji gave Zenyatta a look but said nothing, just eating his food in silence. He wasn’t one for sharing his feelings, which he knew was bad but that didn’t make it any easier.

Zenyatta watched him, considering something before saying, “I love picnics because it feels like how we were meant to eat.”

“Hm?” Genji asked.

“The food may be from my kitchen,” Zenyatta said, “instead of straight from the earth and cooked on a fire, but it feels right to sit on the grass, or a blanket, and eat. Like I am one with the food because I am close to where most of it came from. If that makes sense.”

He ended his sentence with a soft laugh, “maybe I’m just crazy.”

“No,” Genji said, “I get it. I wish I was that connected to the earth.”

“We all can be,” Zenyatta said, “but we don’t get there by closing ourselves off from it or other people.”

“That’s what that was?” Genji laughed, “a way to convince me to share my feelings.”

“It would help,” Zenyatta said, “I don’t like seeing you sad, Genji.”

“I’m not sad,” Genji said, “it’s just... This reminds me of my dad.”

“And your dad makes you sad?” Zenyatta asked.

Genji hadn’t told Zenyatta the whole story behind his family and in particularly his dad. He had barely mentioned his family beyond saying he didn’t see them often.

“He used to take me and my brother on picnics,” Genji said.

Zenyatta nodded thoughtfully then said, “‘let’s meditate.”

“Oh,” Genji said, not expecting that.

Zenyatta laughed, “meditating always makes me feel better, especially if I’m in my head. So... let’s meditate.”

Genji shrugged, why not? 

Zenyatta instructed Genji to sit whatever way made him comfortable, close his eyes, or not, and just focus on the sounds of nature. 

“Become one with your surroundings,” he said as he did what he instructed Genji to do.

Genji followed his lead, this wasn’t too unfamiliar as meditating had been a part of his daily routine when he was younger. Although, sitting in the middle of a crowded park surrounded by picnic food and meditating felt a bit odd. 

Genji was focusing on the sounds of nature, which he would admit was more peaceful than thinking about his dad but it was interrupted by... well, the sound of nature. The sound of a familiar bird that brought his dad back to his mind.

A sparrow.

Genji opened his eyes and caught Zenyatta watching him. 

“Hey,” Genji said, “I thought we were meditating.”

“Yes,” Zenyatta said, “I find you very calming to my mind.”

Genji shook his head, annoyed but also flattered. 

“You look happier already,” Zenyatta said, “what caught your mind?”

“Do you hear the birds?” Genji said, looking around to find where the noises were coming from. There was a bunch of little sparrows pecking at the grass where a family had just left. 

“Ah, sparrows,” Zenyatta said, “you like them?”

“Well...” Genji said, “my dad did. He used to call me that. Sparrow.”

Zenyatta smiled then, “did he? That’s really cute.”

Genji blushed.

“I think it suits you, sparrow does,” Zenyatta said, “you seem a bit like a bird to me sometimes...”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Genji asked.

Zenyatta shrugged, going back to eating, “I don’t know. You just do. Sparrow.”


	3. day 3: valentines day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Zenyatta's first Valentine's day as a couple get's a little bumpy...

On Genji and Zenyatta’s first Valentine’s day, Zenyatta was actually out of town. Genji found out quickly that dating a band member meant a lot of time apart, which Genji mostly didn’t mind too much. He wasn’t a big Valentine’s day person anyway so, when Zenyatta told him, he brushed it off.

That was until he told Jesse about his situation.

“Well, you have to surprise him,” Jesse said as if it was obvious, “show up at his show with... I don’t know a bouquet or something? That’s what I’d do.”

Genji wasn’t exactly on board with this plan immediately, he wasn’t very romantic himself and he didn’t want to pretend to be just for one day.

“I bet he’s expecting it,” Jesse continued, “who really spends Valentine’s day alone?”

That made Genji anxious. Maybe he was supposed to surprise Zenyatta, but Zenyatta was gonna be eight hours away. It seemed like a lot of work, and if Zenyatta cared wouldn’t he have asked Genji to come along?

“Well thanks for confusing me,” Genji told Jesse, “I guess I’ll go spend the next week worrying over the situation in my head, definitely shortening my life span by a year or so.”

Jesse laughed, “just do it, it doesn’t hurt to be a little romantic at least once a year.”

“I’ll think about it,” was all Genji would give Jesse.

He did think about it, and he concluded that Jesse was right and that he had to surprise Zen at his show.

 

\---

 

Valentine’s day came and Genji had it all planned with help from Jesse. After a bunch of recommendations of flowers, romantic dinners, and other stuff that was much more Jesse than Genji, they decided on Genji showing up at the show and afterwards having a late night picnic in the park. 

They found the park, found a place to buy food because Genji couldn’t cook, and bought the bus tickets to get to the show on time. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Jesse told him the night before, “this might be the most romantic thing I’ve ever seen you do.”

Genji just rolled his eyes and shook his head, saying, “you better be right about this being what Zenyatta wants.”

Jesse nodded, “I’m sure.”

So, Genji got on the bus and rode the eight hours to the city that Zenyatta was scheduled to be at, not knowing that back in town Jesse would be soon getting a text from Zenyatta that told him to make sure Genji was at home at 6pm.

Oops.

 

\---

 

Halfway through the bus ride, Genji gets a text from Jesse that reads “is there anyway you can make the bus turn around and come back?”.

Genji, very confused and anxious, texted back quickly: “what?”

“I might have made a mistake,” Jesse texted back.

Genji called Jesse, not wanting to text this whole conversation, “you better tell me what’s going on.”

“Okay, okay,” Jesse said, voice full of guilt, “I can’t tell you the details... or maybe I should, at this point anyway. That doesn’t matter, you need to get back by six.”

“Six?” Genji checked the time, it was 4pm and he had been on the bus for 3 hours now. Six wasn’t happening.

“You realise how long I’ve been gone, right?” Genji said, “what happened?”

“I might have gotten some information...” Jesse trailed.

“And...?” Genji prodded.

“Zenyatta texted me to make sure you were home at six,” Jesse finally said, “and I mean, it’s not entirely my fault because he should have told me this a week ago... Doesn’t he know how to plan these things? Or I guess, I should have texted one of his bandmates or something to make sure Zen didn’t go anyway, but that’s not the point.”

“Okay,” Genji said, “I’m gonna call Zen, I’ll deal with you later.”

Genji hung up before Jesse could go on another ramble and called Zenyatta, the anxiety that had existed in his stomach now completely transitioned into annoyance.

“Genji,” Zenyatta answered the phone, “Namaste, how are you this beautiful evening.”

Zenyatta’s voice calmed Genji’s annoyance down significantly, letting Genji see the humour in the situation. 

“I bet you can’t guess where I am,” Genji said with a chuckle.

“I hope your at home,” Zenyatta said slowly,. Genji could hear the anxiety in his tone.

“Nope,” Genji laughed, “I’m on a bus that is scheduled to be at your show in about... five hours.”

“Oh,” Zenyatta said.

“‘I was gonna surprise you,” Genji said, “but a certain friend of mine just told me you had similar ideas.”

Zenyatta laughed then, sounding like music to Genji’s ears and diffusing the situation completely as Genji laughed along.

“Of course,” Zenyatta said, “I guess I should have thought this one through, huh?”

“Same,” Genji said, leaning his head against the bus window. 

“Where are you?” he asked.

A pause and then, “an hour away from town.”

They both laughed.

“Here’s an idea,” Zenyatta said, “why don’t you get off at the next stop and I’ll meet you there.”

Genji checked his bus schedule, the next stop was in about thirty minutes.

“Okay,” he said, “and how will you do that?”

“I don’t know,” Zenyatta said, “uber?”

Genji laughed, “okay. I trust you to find a way. I’ll be waiting.”

“I can’t wait,” Zenyatta said.

 

\--

 

At the next stop, Genji got off and told the driver he’d be getting off there. The driver looked confused, but let him go. Genji texted Zenyatta with his location and took a seat in the small cafe that was connected to the bus station.

After texting Zenyatta, he called Jesse back.

“Hey,” Jesse answered.

“You know, I wasn’t even gonna do this until you talked me into it,” Genji said.

“This really wasn’t my fault,” Jesse said, “if you want to blame someone, blame Zen or whoever it is that convinced him to surprise you.”

“I’m not gonna blame Zen for trying to surprise me,” Genji said.

“It’s sweet, isn’t it?” Jesse said.

Genji had to admit it did make his chest feel warm when he thought about Zenyatta coming all the way back to surprise him. Although, he also wondered what happened to the show.

Later, when Zenyatta finally got there by a very pricey Uber ride, Genji would ask him about the show after their exchange of hugs and kisses.

“Oh, that was last night,” Zenyatta laughed, “I told you it was tonight so I could surprise you.”

Genji laughed, “you’re the worst, Zen. Why didn’t you tell Jesse earlier.”

“I didn’t realise I should have until today,” Zenyatta said.

Genji let out a happy sigh, a content smile on his face. He kissed Zenyatta again and said, “well, I’m just glad I get to see. Regardless of the day.”

Zenyatta grinned, “me too.”

The two of them ended up spending the rest of the day in the small city that the bus dropped them off in, eating dinner at a small Chinese restaurant that had surprisingly good food and trying to find a place to sleep. They ended up at a business focused hotel that wasn’t too bad.

At the end of the night, they lay in bed cuddled up close together and Genji asked Zenyatta if he thought that the day had went better than if either of their plans had succeeded. 

“I don’t like to think about hypotheticals,” Zenyatta said, “but, this has been as good as a day as it gets, so I don’t think our plans could have been much better.”

“Me too,” Genji said, resting his head on Zenyatta’s chest, “thanks for coming.”

“Of course,” Zenyatta said, “I couldn’t spend Valentine’s day without you.”

Genji nodded and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to the sound of Zenyatta’s heart beat.


	4. day 4: love on the battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a new au, Genji is a elite figure skater and Zenyatta is the mystery competitor that shows up just a few days before the competition. Genji has some feelings and nothing much else happens... (i'm sorry for the stretch haha, i went from battlefield to sports to a sport that has no actual battlefield at all.....)

It had been a long day of practice and Genji was exhausted as he stepped off of the ice, going to sit down and take off his skate while his coach, who was also his dad, told him everything he did wrong in practice that day. Genji was already tuning his dad out as he started untying his skates. Genji wouldn’t admit to anyone, definitely not his dad, that he just didn’t have the passion that everyone expected him to have and that his Olympic “dreams” felt more like a chore he would have to do eventually.

After removing his skates, Genji looked up and noticed there was just one skater left in the rink now. Most of the group that had been practicing along with Genji had joined him on the sidelines, and all that was left was one unfamiliar face. 

“Who’s that?” Genji asked, unknowingly interrupting his dad.

“Have you even been listening?” his dad asked.

Genji winced, “sorry. I’m listening. Who’s that?”

“Competition,” his dad said, clearly annoyed, “let’s leave it at that.”

Genji sighed as his dad continued “coaching” him. Genji continued to watch the stranger in the rink and wondered how he hadn’t noticed him before because he was amazing. The skater was ten times better than him and Genji wasn’t even mad, he was just... captivated. The skater moved so gracefully across the ice, not doing any fanciful jumps just yet but still managing to look more skilled and beautiful than any skater who had graced the ice a few minutes before.

Genji’s dad caught his attention, breaking him out of his trance asking him if he’s okay.

“Oh, sorry,” Genji said, “it’s been a long day, I’m just tired.”

His dad nodded, actually looking sympathetic, “of course, Sparrow, you must be tired. I’m sorry, I get caught up sometimes. Let’s go get some dinner and some rest, okay?”

Genji nodded, still watching the skater. 

“Really, who’s that?” he asked again.

His dad looked out at the skater, watching him silently for a moment, “I don’t know. I don’t recognise him but... he’s good.”

Genji nodded, “yeah... way good.”

“Nothing you can’t beat,” his dad said, patting him on the shoulder, “now, let’s go.”

Genji nodded again, finally breaking his eyes off of the skater who had just landed an advanced jump cleanly. Genji got up and let his dead lead him out of the skating rink and to their car. 

 

\---

 

The next day, the same skater was at the rink. This time, Genji noticed him right away. Genji had been running through some jumps from his routine when he noticed him, causing him to completely flub a jump. 

Genji barely heard his dad’s scolding him as he watched the mystery skater casually skate around the rink while talking to someone, presumably their coach. His dad caught his line of sight and turned back to Genji, crossing his arms.

“You’re really really worried about that guy, huh?” his dad asked.

Genji shook his head, “No. I mean... maybe.”

Genji figured that being worried about losing was better to his dad than what it was that Genji was really feeling, which was undeniably admiration and maybe a little something else...

“Competition is healthy, but don’t let it distract you from your goals,” his dad said, “okay?”

Genji nodded.

“Okay, now let’s see that jump again,” his dad said. 

Genji nodded again and started off, gaining a bit of speed as he went around the rink a couple times. He wasn’t really focusing on the jump though, instead he watched the other skater. He wanted to get a closer look.

As he skated past the mystery skater, he caught a solid look at him and it turned out... He was kind of gorgeous.

Genji did the jump, and landed it clean. He skated to a stop by his dad, but was watching the other skater who had coincidentally also watched him do his jump. The skater gave Genji a thumbs up before turning back to their own coach and going back to skating.

Genji couldn’t stop the smile that stretched across his face.

 

\---

 

As Genji skated off the rink at the end of the day, the other skater skated up beside him.

“Hey,” Genji said to them, stepping off of the ice.

The skater, surprisingly, followed genji off of the ice, walking beside him to the benches.

“I’m Zenyatta,” he said, “I’m competing on Saturday.”

“Uh, nice to meet you, Zenyatta,” Genji said, “I’m Genji, I’m also competing on Saturday so I guess we’re kind of enemies.”

Zenyatta laughed, a beautiful sound, and said, “‘enemy’ is a strong word, let’s say ‘competitors’.”

“Okay,” Genji said, “We’re competitors, I guess.”

Zenyatta nodded. Genji took a seat, and Zenyatta followed. Their coaches were also greeting each other, so for the moment they were mostly alone. Genji could swear that everyone in the room could hear his heartbeat, it was beating that hard.

From both the long practice and his proximity to the gorgeous skater.

“You’re really good,” Genji said.

Zenyatta smiled, a blush blooming on his face, “thank you, although... I could, and will, say the same about you.”

“Right,” Genji said sarcastically, “I totally flubbed about five of my jumps today.”

“I’ve seen you skate better before,” Zenyatta commented casually as he started to undo his skates.

“You’ve watched me?” Genji asked, a little shocked and a lot flustered at the thought of Zenyatta watching him skate.

Zenyatta nodded, “of course, don’t you watch your competitors? I don’t want to be surprised on the big day, you know?”

Genji nodded. He did know, his dad showed him all of his competitors before. So, why hadn’t he seen Zenyatta before?

“You probably haven’t seen me,” Zenyatta said, “because I registered a bit last minute.”

He followed that with a chuckle, “I didn’t think I was gonna be able to make it, but a few things lined up last minute... it was fate. Truly.”

“I haven’t seen you on the competition circuit before either,” Genji said.

“This is my first big competition,” Zenyatta explained, “I will admit, Mondatta, my coach, had to pull a few strings to get me here.”

Genji nodded, curious to know what his coach did exactly but deciding to leave that conversation for another day.

“Aren’t you gonna take your skates off?” Zenyatta asked, gesturing to his own skate free feet.

“Oh,” Genji laughed, “Yeah.”

Zenyatta smiled, “so, you’ve done a lot of these then?”

Genji nodded as he bent over to undo his own skates, “I’ve been skating since I could walk.”

Zenyatta nodded thoughtfully, thinking about what? Genji had no idea.

“It’s a family thing,” Genji continued, “my brother skates as well. He’s... at a much higher level than me. Training for Nationals.”

Zenyatta’s eyes widened, “wow.”

Genji nodded, “yep. That’s Hanzo, feature gold medal Olympic skater.”

“You too,” Zenyatta said, “it just takes time.”   
“And passion,” Genji said, an off hand comment that he didn’t expect to gather the reaction from Zenyatta that it did.

Zenyatta nodded, as if suddenly solving a riddle, “I see.”

“What?” Genji asked.

“I knew something was missing,” Zenyatta said, looking over at the coaches quickly before continuing, “you don’t want to skate.”

Genji started to deny it, then stopped himself. What’s the point in lying to this practical stranger?

“I never did,” Genji admitted.

Zenyatta gave him a look that was a mix of curiosity and sympathy, “why are you skating then?”

Genji shrugged, “cause that’s what Shimadas do.”

Just then, the coaches finished their small talk and turned to the two of them, cutting their conversation short.

“Time for some rest,” Genji’s dad said, gesturing for Genji to follow him and turning to Zenyatta, “it’s nice to meet you.”

Zenyatta nodded and returned the sentiment.

Genji said to Zenyatta, “I’ll see you around, right?”

“Of course,” Zenyatta said, “and maybe we can do something not related to skating sometime, just us?”

Genji grinned, “that would be great.”

Zenyatta smiled back, “we’ll discuss it tomorrow.”

“Can’t wait,” Genji said. “I’ll see you then.”

In that moment, despite the presence of their coaches watching from beside the bench, it felt like it was just Genji and Zenyatta, sitting there with their silly smiles.

Until Genji’s dad tapped his shoulder, pulling him out of it and back into the real world. On the ride home, Genji’s dad would remind him to not get too friendly with the enemy, to which Genji would nod but in his head he would repeat Zenyatta’s sentiment.

Competitors, not enemies.

Genji could get close to a competitor, and he was gonna if he had any say in it.


	5. day 5: snow day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Zenyatta are college students, classes get cancelled because of an incoming snowstorm, stuff happens.... (ft mchanzo because.... i love them)

Genji and Zenyatta were studying in the library, filling the space of time in between their morning classes and their afternoon classes. There was a test in biology later that week, so they were trying to prepare for it.

Genji was mostly playing solitaire on his phone while Zenyatta wrote up flash cards for them to use out of the practice tests in the textbook. Every so often Zenyatta would read a question and ask Genji for an answer, just to try to pull him into the study session.

Genji, who was only taking biology for his required science course, didn’t really care too much for the content of the course. But, he was smart so he was doing pretty well and could answer most of the questions.

“Maybe you should switch your major to biology,” Zenyatta commented after Genji successfully answered another question.

“Right, because my dad would just love that,” Genji said sarcastically.

Zenyatta just shook his head, not making the comment that Genji knew he was thinking; that Genji could do whatever he wanted with or without his father’s expressed permission.

He’d heard it all before, from Zenyatta, from his best friend and roommate, Jesse, and just about everyone else who knew Genji even a little bit except his brother.

They didn’t understand what it was like to be a Shimada, so Genji ignored them. 

Back in the library, they both got texts simultaneously telling them classes would be cancelled due to an incoming snow storm.

Genji and Zenyatta shared a grin from across the table they sat at. Nothing was better than a whole evening freed up suddenly.

Quickly following the text from the school, was a text from Jesse asking Genji if he got the text, to which Genji replied  _ of course _ . 

“Well,” Zenyatta said, closing the textbook definitively, “I guess we have more time later to finish that.”

Genji laughed, “yeah. What should we do with our new found free time?”

Zenyatta pondered this as he packed up his back pack, “well... if there’s a snowstorm coming...”

“You wanna rent a movie, cuddle up, and drink a lot of tea?” Genji asked, with a sly smile.

Zenyatta smiled back, “that’s exactly what I was thinking.”’

 

\--

 

They went to Genji’s room, which they decided would be the better place for their movie because Genji figured Jesse would probably be doing something with his brother who was unfortunately also Jesse’s boyfriend.

On the way, Genji was looking up movies to rent. He threw out options to which Zenyatta would usually say no to because they were Genji’s type of movie, which was far from Zenyatta’s preferred genres.

“I heard there was a good documentary on solar energy just added to Netflix,” Zenyatta offered.

“That sounds like a perfect movie to fall asleep to,” Genji said.

“What’s wrong with that?” Zenyatta asked.

Genji shot him a look and continued looking at the new releases on iTunes. Zenyatta laughed in response, taking Genji’s hand.

“I’ll watch anything as long as I get to watch it with you,” he said, giving Genji a quick peck on the cheek.

Genji blushed, “you’re so cheesy.”

Zenyatta just grinned in reply.

Once they got to Genji’s room, they were greeted by a unpleasant surprise. Jesse and Hanzo were already in there, sitting on Jesse’s bed and looking at something on Jesse’s computer.

They looked up as Genji and Zenyatta entered the room.

“Uh, what are you guys doing here?” Genji asked, “doesn’t Hanzo have a single?”

“Don’t worry,” Jesse said, “we’re not doing anything particularly spicy in here, we were actually waiting for you guys.”

“Oh,” Genji said, “why?”

“What better way to spend a snow day then on a double date?” Jesse asked.

“I could think of a handful...” Genji said, “Including my original plan which was to rent a movie and hang out in here with my boyfriend. Alone”

Jesse looked a little confused for a moment, looking to Hanzo for support, although Hanzo didn’t really look like he had any support to offer. 

Zenyatta spoke up, diffusing the situation, “but you’re plan sounds nice as well, right Genji?”

Genji sighed, making it clear that it didn’t, but said sure anyway.

Jesse grinned then, “great. Me and Hanzo were looking for something to eat, and then maybe we can go out and uh... do something. Hadn’t thought that far.”

Jesse chuckled at his own thoughtlessness and continued to scroll on his computer. Genji shared a look with Zenyatta that he hoped conveyed a message that read “get us out of this, please.”

Zenyatta just shrugged and went over to sit at Genji’s desk. Genji himself went over to his bed and lay down, suddenly exhausted.

“Here’s an idea,” Genji said, “how about we just nap?”

Jesse and Zenyatta laughed.

“I was being serious, but okay,” Genji said.

“Genji has a point,” Zenyatta said, “on average, college students don’t get enough sleep. A nap could do us good.”

“Well, while you guys waste your day away napping,” Hanzo said, “I could be doing something productive myself, such as studying, which is what I was gonna do when I heard classes were cancelled.”

He finished that with a sharp look at Hanzo who just shrugged with a charming smile. 

Genji rolled his eyes and sat up, looking at Zenyatta, “what do you want to do.”

“I’d be happy with anything,” Zenyatta said, “studying even sounds nice.”

Genji sighed, Zenyatta’s anti-conflict nature got annoying in some situations. Genji turned back to Jesse and Hanzo. Hanzo was on his phone now while Jesse clicked around on his laptop.

“How’s the food search going?” Genji asked.

“Eh... fine,” Jesse said, “if Hanzo wasn’t such a picky eater.”

He said that part with a playful nudge to Hanzo who rolled his eyes, but with a smile. The thought of spending the rest of his free afternoon with the two of them made Genji want to sleep forever.

“Here’s another idea,” Genji said, “why don’t the two of you go get something to eat and me and Genji, because we already ate, will wait here.”

Jesse looked away from Hanzo to Genji and thought for a moment, “okay.”

“Okay?” Hanzo said.

“Yeah, let’s go get something to eat,” Jesse said, “we can just go to the dining hall.”

Hanzo made a face, but said nothing as Jesse set aside his laptop and got up.

“And don’t you dare say something about their food now,” Jesse said, “I don’t want to hear it.”

“Fine,” Hanzo said, “let’s go.”

“See you later,” Genji said as the two of them left the room, leaving Genji and Zenyatta in peace finally.

Genji let out a relieved sigh and turned back to Zenyatta, “we’re free for at least an hour or so.”

“Enough time for one cup of tea,” Zenyatta said.

“And an episode of Cutthroat Kitchen,” Genji said.

Zenyatta laughed, “I’ll get the tea if you pull up the show?”

Genji nodded, “of course.”

Jesse and Hanzo didn’t show up until another two hours or so, and in the meantime Genji and Zenyatta cuddled under the blankets with their tea and laptop. When Jesse and Hanzo got back, they decided to get a movie and move into the lounge where there was a much bigger screen and more room to sit. 

They all piled onto the couch in their, cuddling separately and a little bit together. Genji ended up falling asleep halfway through the romantic comedy that Jesse had picked out, with his head on Zenyatta’s lap. 

He couldn’t help but notice, he somehow got to do all of his plans.


	6. day 6: interacting with kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short one today because i have homework... zenyatta invites genji to join him for one of his youth yoga classes.... genji is a nerd.

When Zenyatta had free time away from his band, he liked to teach a youth yoga and meditation class at the local community center. It was the same community center that he had spent time at when he was kid, and he wanted to give them the gift of spirituality that he wished he could have been given himself.

After he and Genji had been dating for a few months, and his band had a scheduled break for a good while, he invited Genji to join him in the class.

“A yoga and meditation class?” Genji inquired when Zenyatta invited him, “what would that... entail?”

Zenyatta laughed, “nothing much from you, Genji. Although... you could learn something from it as well.”

“What does that mean?” Genji asked.

“Nothing, just that we all could learn something about spending a few minutes alone with our thoughts,” Zenyatta said, “It’s healthy.”

“That’s what you’re teaching these kids?” Genji asked.

Zenyatta nodded.

“And how does that go?” Genji asked.

“It goes well, actually,” Zenyatta said, “kids are the best students.”

“They like you, huh?” Genji said.

Zenyatta laughed, “I’d like to think so.”

“Okay,” Genji said, “I’ll go, if just to see you try to get a bunch of wild kids to meditate.”

“I’m glad, although you’ll find it’s not much of a show,” Zenyatta said. “I think you’ll like it.”

 

\---

 

When the day came, Zenyatta setup for class as he usually did. Laying out yoga mats, lighting incense and putting on his calming music. He liked for the kids to walk in and immediately be greeted by a calming atmosphere. 

Genji came in, stopping right inside of the door and taking in the room. 

“Wow,” Genji said, “I feel at peace already.”

He took a deep breath, “incense, huh? A little fancy for kids, isn’t it?”

Zenyatta laughed, “kids can enjoy everything adults do.”

“Not everything,” Genji said, “they can’t drink.”

Zenyatta laughed, “you are right about that, Genji.”

Genji walked over to Zenyatta, giving him a quick kiss before asking if he needed any help setting up.

“No,” Zenyatta said, “everything is ready, now we just wait for the kids.”

Genji nodded, looking back at the room, “so do you want me to sit with the kids or...?”

“You can sit wherever you’d like,” Zenyatta said, “although, it would be best if you participated with the kids.”

“Is this another sneaky learning experience?” Genji asked.

“Everything is a learning experience if you let it be,” Zenyatta said.

Genji gave him a skeptical look, but took a seat at one of the mats in the front without saying anything else. 

The kids started to arrive then, a lot more calmly then Genji would have imagined. They stopped at the door, took their shoes off and walked to their mats, greeting Zenyatta with a bow and “namaste”.

Genji gave Zenyatta an impressed look, and it wouldn’t be his last. As the class proceeded, Genji watched and followed as Zenyatta led them through a series of yoga poses and meditation exercise. Genji was amazed to see how well the children behaved when Zenyatta told them to do something, and how patient Zenyatta was with them if they struggled.

When class was over, Zenyatta personally told each kid they had done a great job and sent them off with a bow and “namaste”. Genji watched this transpire with an admiring gaze, watching Zenyatta with the kids had made him fall in love with the guy even more.

When all the kids were gone, Zenyatta turned to Genji with a content smile.

“What did you think?” he asked.

“Well, I don’t know about the yoga part but... you were amazing with the kids,” Genji said.

“Thank you,” Zenyatta said, “I do try my best... I’m just glad to see them get to spend some time focusing on mindfulness. It is such an important aspect of life, I wish to spread it as far as possible.”

Zenyatta was clearly passionate about this stuff, and although Genji didn’t share quite the same enthusiasm just yet, watching his boyfriend talk about something he cared so much about filled him with so much love. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thanks for the read :)


End file.
